genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Walker
Cryokinesis Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Ice Projectiles |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Ren Johnson, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Miranda Hollows, Ryan Brook, Black Knight, Consortium, Gatlocke |first appearance = "Dark Passage" |portrayed by: = Wil Wheaton |relations = Edward Whitehouse (father)† Natalie Whitehouse (mother)† Benedict Whitehouse (uncle) |aliases = Austin Whitehouse (birth name)}} Austin Walker, formerly known as Austin Whitehouse, is the second-in-command of the Deadly Dragon Gang. History Early Life Austin was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Whitehouse family. Personality Austin is cool-headed, calm, responsible, clever, quiet, handsome, serious, focused and more collected of the gang. Austin is shown to be very intersted on females and is very flirtatious with them. Despite his calm and quiet nature, Austin suffers some insecurities from his past. He holds a grudge against his uncle, Benedict Whitehouse, not wanting to see him again and feels disturbed by the death of his parents. Physical Appearance Austin is a pale handsome young man with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. He has a black dragon tattoo underneath his right forearm. He wears a black turtle neck underneath a long blue coat, a silver wristwatch on his right wrist, a blue scarf around his neck, blue skinny jeans and black shoes. He has been called handsome on various occasions. Prior the Nanite Event and the death of his parents, He used to have short black hair and wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt under a blue vest, dark grey shorts, white socks and black shoes. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Cryokinesis': Austin has the ability to control and create ice at will. Meaning that he can freeze and then control any form of water and his attacks are all water or ice-based. He can also freeze everything and absorb ice. He can form anything that he wishes and his ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. Austin can create lances, bullets, beams, a stream, walls, shields, barriers, domes, daggers, shotguns, cannons, swords, and blades. Austin's ice is useless against Ryan Brook's fire attacks. Relationships Abigail Redstone Benedict Whitehouse Austin and his uncle, Benedict, had a very complicated relationship after his parents' death in hands of assassins. In his younger years, Austin was not fond of his uncle because he treated him coldly and threatened his old servants with time in the dungeon, which he instaled in the manor, or kick them out of the household, even by fire them. After his uncle's arrival, Austin was yelled by Benedict for his current hair color and for being the head of the Whitehouse household. Due to this, Austin ran away at the age of 17, which led his to rent an apartment, change his last name to "Walker", which was his mother's maiden name, and become a juvenile delinquent and join Deadly Dragon Gang. After two years, he visited the Whitehouse household and his gang went with him. According to Austin, "it's complicated." While in power, Benedict is intent on sending everyone, including Austin, to the dungeon, or fire them, or kick them out of the manor for conflicting with his rigid agenda. However, when Austin was able to talk with him, he cut ties with him for everything he has done and gave up his position as the Whitehouse heir to live his current life and tells him that if he ever comes near Deadly Dragon Gang again, he and the gang would consider him an enemy. After that, Austin freed all of his old servants and friends from the dungeon. Appearances Trivia References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Major characters Category:Heroes Category:Deadly Dragon Gang Category:Jess0312